


Home? Home Is Where The Heart I- That's A Lie. (The Evil Within - reader insert)

by PsychicRose



Series: The Evil Within Reader Inserts [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chubby Reader, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, Optimism, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Phobias mentioned, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Yandere, empathetic reader, mature reader, slight panphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicRose/pseuds/PsychicRose
Summary: -Follows The Game Storyline-As you all know, You, the reader, have just turned 19 and have just moved into your own living space and is trying to make ends meet, y'know basic adulting. But what if when you wake up the next day you expect it the be like any other only to find that you've woken to a world of destruction, darkness, madness, fears, and most of all! Zombies! Wait- Zombies!?Why has this happened to you? well not exactly you, but why have you come to this place so terrifying, you feel you may never get out. But by chance or fate, as you are surrounded awaiting death, you are saved by Sebastian Castellanos. A detective also in this apocalyptic world of darkness. Grateful for him saving your life you travel along with him to help him find his companions and a way to get out of this hell hole, but- what if.. you can't leave? What if you die and never see your family again?! What if you never-!WHATIF-!
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader, Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Series: The Evil Within Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Home? Home Is Where The Heart I- That's A Lie. (The Evil Within - reader insert)

Ah. What a beautiful day to get things done, take a walk downtown, grab a coffee. Maybe even sit at the library for a few hours. That's what could have happened if you had just remembered to get your errands done the day before, now you're stressed out making phones calls, writing down appointments and making arrangements to meet with your therapist next week. But of course procrastination and anxiety sure know how to keep you down in the dumps and terrified to get anything done.

"-in room 3a is where-" The receptionist goes on about details for your appointment which you pay absolute attention, writing it down in your notebook of appointments, numbers and important emails, as you are prone to forgetting things rather easily. 

"You got it all down ms (L/N)?" 

"Yes-y-yeah, thank you Leah" You stutter.

"Of course, see you next week for your appointment with Dr. Kennedy." She says abruptly hanging up. You pull your phone away from your face staring down at your smart phone with sweat beading down your round flushed face. You never liked talking with people on the phone, preferring to text instead but you know that isn't professional at all so you just deal with it. 

Plopping down onto your love seat couch, you slouch groaning for what's going to happen next, calling your landlord and having to go over your payment plan for your rent. Although you are an adult, being pushed by your mother to do things for yourself, you were able to save enough money and find a stable job to land you a two bedroom apartment for only 1000$ a month! Though it's kind of small and a little run down, you love it as it's your home away from home. Your own little corner in this world of crazy people and harsh life for everyone.

Oh! Almost forgot to introduce yourself. Your name is (Y/N) (L/N), you are on the shorter side and a little heavy with short (H/C) and large (E/C) ,you just recently turned 19 and have moved into your first apartment! You're really proud of yourself for this large accomplishment. sure you've gotten a little help from welfare and your mom, which you greatly appreciate, you have done everything else on your own and you can proudly say - You did great! anyways- 

Staring at the ceiling while breathing deep to calm yourself of an oncoming anxiety attack. Pulling through it you softly cry out, slamming your head gently into the plush of your couch.

"Ugh..! I- i got this.. just a few more phone calls and you can call it a day. You can do it (Y/N). Just.. a few more..." you whisper comforting words to yourself, properly sitting up and letting out a huge breath and dialing the next number you have to call.

An hour passes and you are exhausted out of your mind, only feeling the need to cry but held it in and walk into your lovely little kitchen to grab a rewarding snack for pulling through your anxiety and making those important phone calls. After making yourself a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich with a small glass of milk for lunch, you head back into your living room to sit on your couch and watch one of your favorite shows that you recorded. You then spend the rest of the afternoon watching your shows and checking your social media here and there, occasionally texting back and forth with your sister Ash-lynn while letting out bursts of laughter at your conversation.

~Time Skip~

Walking back home late into the evening, you only went to the convenience store at the corner of your block, with a smile on your face and a little skip in your step you make it back home. You had successfully gotten what you had wanted for you little night inside your cozy little abode. With your being slightly shaking, a giddy feeling deep in your heart you almost bump into someone who was walking down the same sidewalk your on, saying a small apology toward them you hurry on home and scurry on inside. Sighing in complete bliss, you lock your door and let an "i'm home" quietly slip past your plump lips, kind of expecting a reply back.

Smiling and letting out a giggle you rush to your kitchen to put away the little groceries you got for a movie marathon.

You take a step toward your living space and hear your phone start to ring, an unfamiliar ring tone blaring into the space of your home, you swiftly pull it out and look at the number - it's unfamiliar, though it could be someone in your family, maybe not. But you answer it anyways and you put it to your ears.

Hello?" there's no answer. 

"Hello..?" you try again and before you can hang up a loud ringing is let out of the phone, you gasp flinching and quickly pulling away, staring at your phone wearily. It stops and there's a sound coming through and an unintelligible voice talking, you freak out and swiftly hang up.

A shiver goes through your spine and you quickly go to text your friend (F/N) about what just happened, a loud knock startles you so bad you drop your phone and whimper. With fear in your heart you turn to the door as you start to shake, scared to even go near the door. Gaining enough courage to wearily head to the door, you place your hand on the doorknob and look through the peep hole.

W-Who's the-there?" you call out in slight panic.

"Hey! Uh it's your next door neighbor, my name's Liam. I live across the hall from you." A voice can be heard, which you can tell is male, you let out a huge sigh of slight relief you go to open the door. 

"H-hey, c-can i help you?" you asked taking a quick look to the man, which takes you aback because of his appearance, he was tall, lanky man with long arms. He was brunette and had almond shaped brown eyes with specs of green, freckles all around his bony yet also chiseled face. In your opinion, he was kind of cute and he looks to be holding something in his hands. Blushing as you've been caught looking at him, you look to the floor awkwardly. He chuckles gently.

"Oh!" He exclaimed noticing the quick stare towards his hands and what was in them. He held the wrapped object towards you and says "This is for you, a little something for your place." 

"O-oh thank you, what is it?" you softly asked "It's the first season of (show you heard of but never watched)." He replies with a lopsided smile. You grab onto it, an appreciative smile on your flushed face.

"I know it's not much but i hope that's alright and i wanted to welcome you to the city if your new here or just to the neighborhood." He rambles so quick you almost couldn't understand. "So! Welcome!" he awkwardly laughs scratching the back of his neck and shifted on his feet. 

"T-thank you, Liam. I appreciate it." you tell him with a small nod, eyes looking everywhere else but him and you try to think of a way to tell him that your busy, but before you could say anything to him, he says it himself. 

"I should go, you're probably busy, so i don't want to keep you. i just came to welcome you to the apartment building." He says and turns toward his own door. 

"Thank you. Have a good night." you politely and loudly say to him. You tend to be really quiet most times but your working on your tone of volume.

Heading backing into your apartment, you completely forget about that phone call and you continue on about your evening, a large smile on your face, because a cute man talked to you. While talking with family and a couple of your friends through text and going through with your munchie movie marathon. About halfway through the third and final movie of the Lord of the rings trilogy, you start to fall asleep and as you are, you see something in the corner of your eye that shouldn't be there but you completely dismiss it. Falling into sweet unconsciousness, you hope to dream of something pleasant.

Only.. That's not this works.

~~~~~~~

Waking with a start, you notice you're on the hard ground, grass blades tickling your nose. Shooting up from the ground, you look around in panic. "What the fuck!?" You exclaim. 'Where the hell am I?' You think to yourself. You're.. in what looks to be the woods outside of the city but how in the hell did you get all the way out here?. You question yourself as you start to panic more and more, breathing heavily, almost to hysterics as you begin to tear up.

Were you kidnapped? Are you dead? What if you're far away from civilization? Are you even near Krimson city? Where exactly are you? Why are you alone?! What's going to happen to you?! Are you going to die?!- all these questions start to fill your head and you silently cry, dry heaving with your stomach churning to the point it starts to hurt. Kneeling on the ground you hyperventilate. 

'C-c'mon- remember what you were taught- count- count from 5 to 0! You-you can do this (Y/n)-'

Taking deep breaths to calm yourself out of your panic attack. As you do, you start to feel a less panic-y but still work on having a clear enough mind to try and figure out what's going on. 

You look towards a direction you feel is best to find a way back to the city or at least somewhere you could get help. Getting up from the ground with shaking knees and sweaty palms you start walking in that direction.

What you didn't know. Was that you were in for a world of terror. Of Terrifying creatures, zombies, completely psychos with dangerous weapons, and of course some type of thing that show you, your fears and darkest of memories. Memories you wished to forget. Are you able to get out of this scarring place? With help? Can you even find help? Or by yourself as you've always been? Keep a positive mind! You must carry on.

And why? Why have you caught the eye of the monster who created this world of darkness?

**Author's Note:**

> HeyHey! Hello! My name is Patsy! Call me Pasta if you'd like! Well this is my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom as i have been feeling sad that there isn't any fic for this type of thing well long ones anyway and being in the story too. So i am taking it upon myself to make one!^^ Also i've been in this fandom since day one so.>///< Please it'd be greatly appreciated if you want to help or give critiques on my work! it's my first work for this amazing fandom^^ so yeah! sorry for this weird message but please enjoy and suport me along the way!!


End file.
